


Holiday Perspectives

by markaleen, showtunediva



Category: Annie - Strouse/Charnin/Meehan
Genre: Holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markaleen/pseuds/markaleen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: Chapter 1 is from Annie's perspective in Diary format





	1. Chapter 1

It's Christmas Day! Leapin Lizards! What a monini it's been. I was bright and early at 7am because my "parents" were supposed to be coming to take me to New Jersey. President Roosevelt informed me that the Mudges were phonies just after the $50,000.00. You know they actually were? Miss Hannigan's brother and his girlfriend. They were arrested on the spot after Miss Hannigan arrived with all the kids. I can't even believe she's gone. The kids and I couldn't be happier. We are going to be have a lot of memorable Christmasses in the years to come. I am so happy Mr. Warbucks adopted me and that he's going to marry Ms. Grace Farrell. They're going to be the best parents I ever had!

Merry Christmas diary!

Love,  
Annie


	2. A  Christmas To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's perspective

What a day it has been. Had anyone told me a month ago that I was going to gain a daughter on Christmas day, I would have thought them mad. Not only have I adopted Annie, but Grace and I seem to be on our way as well. Who knew I, Oliver Warbucks, would end up with a family of my own? I didn't see it coming, nor did I think I wanted one. Was I ever wrong… Despite the unpleasantness of a sleepless night and chaotic morning, this day has been pure bliss, as Grace might say.  
Annie introduced me to her friends from the orphanage. How marvelous to see their little faces light up as they opened their gifts. I wonder if any of them had ever seen a present under the tree with their name on it. Annie wasn't as enthralled with her toys. She spent most of her time at my feet with Sandy. A place to call home and the mutt was all she needed. It's funny how I've been through so much in my life, between growing up in Hell's Kitchen and building an empire from nothing, and yet, the idea of raising this child frightens me a bit. It's not entirely bad, though. I'm glad I will have Grace's help.  
This is one Christmas I will never forget, that's for sure.


	3. Memories From Christmas Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily St. Regis's POV

I looked on with fondness and wistfulness as Annie and her friends tore the wrapping paper off of their presents. I remember being their age and the mystery and intrigue of what was under my tree on Christmas morning.   
"Have these people handcuffed and taken to the jail Franklin." Oliver Warbucks said.  
"With pleasure Oliver." replied Franklin Roosevelt  
Suddenly, I am hit with the stark reality that I was involved with a felony. What has my life become?  
The handcuffs are slapped on me and then on Rooster. Agatha resists arrest but eventually she is handcuffed too.  
If my parents found out I would be spending Christmas day in Jail they will not be happy. When they first met Rooster they told me to be wary of him. Did I listen? No, I did not. This is what I get for being blind.   
Someday I hope to have a family and a daughter like Annie. A child who I can share the same magic of Christmas with that my parents shared with me when I was young.

Right now, however I am headed to jail. I'm hoping I won't be here for very long.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaobaration with Marakaleen that consists of reactions from various characters from Annie to the Christmas day scene at the end of the musical. 
> 
> I write the odd chapters and Marakleen writes the even numbered chapters.


End file.
